Supermassive Black Hole
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: Purgatory has a throwback night, giving Sarah Shepard the opportunity to show that she actually can dance. James can't resist joining her, but when Kaidan tries to pull her away from him in a spike of jealousy, she bring the marine with her and it quickly evolves from there. (Rated M for reasons)


It was something akin to a throwback night at Purgatory, Aria opting to play music that was popular when she was a maiden instead of the heavy techno she usually did. It mostly meant music from 21st century Earth, as the music from the others planets around that time was "fucking shit" according to her.

Sarah loved the music from this time period. Well, most of it. The alternative rock and metal bands usually had a good beat that she could actually dance to, instead of dancing in what was affectionately named "The Shepard Shuffle" by her friends and crew. She really was a good dancer, she just couldn't dance to anything modern.

A recognizable heavy beat punctuated with guitar riff split the air and she moved on the dance floor, her hips swaying to the beat, a wide smile on her face as she enjoyed the song. Her idea of club clothes was a skintight tank top and very short dark skirt that showed miles of tanned leg encased in black leather boots.

 _Ooh baby don't you know I suffer  
Ooh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

She moved to the music, dropping low when the beat did, her body undulating as she stood.

 _I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

Large hands slid on her hips from behind, a hard body pressing against her back, moving with her. The familiar smell of aftershave, spice, and gun oil hit her nose and her smile turned devious as she laid her hands over James', pressing back against him. His knees bent a little against the backs of her legs and she felt his narrow hips press against her, feeling the beginnings of his excitement against the seam of her ass.

Turning in his arms, she looked up at him, seeing his hazel eyes dark with lust, with want of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved together on the dance floor like well-practiced lovers. A muscular thigh pushed between her legs and she barely resisted moaning, her eyes falling closed as things low clenched tight, her body warming as she breathed in deep through her nose, taking in his scent.

His hands slid around her waist, almost completely encircling it, fingertips pushing under the hem to touch the skin of her back, making her shiver and she ran her nails over his scalp, feeling his shudder through his large frame.

Sarah was suddenly pulled back against a chest she knew intimately, the smell of soap and lightening storms filling her nose, biotics washing over her skin, goosebumps breaking out over the surface. Lips she loved to kiss skimmed over the back of her neck, a small whimper leaving her mouth as desire curled through her body, hot and strong. Reaching out, she grabbed James' shirt before he moved away and pulled him close so he was pressed against her front even as Kaidan plastered himself to her back.

The jealous tension between the two men was immediate and thick and frankly, she was sick of it. The competitiveness, the alpha-male chest beating, as if she were some prize, some shiny new toy they both wanted. To the victor go the spoils. Fuck that.

Reaching up, she pulled James down into a searing kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips to twine with his, swallowing his groan. Feeling Kaidan's hands grip her hips, she pulled away from James' lips to crane her head back, capturing Kaidan's with her own and kissing him just as deeply, his hands sliding around to push under her shirt, moving over the skin of her stomach and making her moan into his mouth.

James pressed his knee between her legs again, Kaidan's hand moving over her thigh as her own hands explored the two men in turn, fingers moving through hair and pulling at clothes as the ache between her legs heightened.

"Let's get out of here." Kaidan's voice whispered in her ear, rough with desire, his arousal pressing against her back as James' pressed into her stomach.

"I want both of you." She said and there was a moment of pause.

"You sure, Lola?" James asked and she nodded

"Fuck yes." She said and the two men gave low chuckles that only increased her want of them.

They left the club quickly, catching a cab to her apartment on the Presidium and she thanked every deity her addled brain could think of that the driver was a mech as the men's hands and lips moved over her skin, fingertips skimming along her inner thighs as lips pressed against her own and moved over her neck and shoulders.

Finally making it to her apartment, clothing was quickly shed to stay where it landed, Sarah pulling James into another searing kiss, squealing against his lips as Kaidan pushed his hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was for them already.

"My God, Sarah." He whispered against the back of her neck as he curled his fingers against her. James' hips jerked as her hand slid down the front of his boxers, moving over his length, heavy and thick between his legs.

" _Ay dios mio_." He whispered as her fingers wrapped around him, gliding up and down his arousal in short strokes.

"Bedroom, now." She said and the two men made strangled sounds of agreement. Moving out from between them, she took both their hands, leading them into the bedroom.

Sarah woke to the artificial sunlight of the Presidium in her eyes and she buried her face in the curve of Kaidan's neck. James was at her back, his arm around her waist, her head pillowed on his bicep. Shuffling onto her back, she stretched with her arms above her head, her muscles wonderfully sore from last night activities. They had each brought her to release at least once, and at one point James was behind her, filling her with every push of his hips, Kaidan swallowing her moans and cries while she worked him with her hand before wrapping her lips around him.

The real shock had come when Kaidan had reached out, grabbing James by the back of the neck and bringing him in for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. She had expected the younger marine to pull away, maybe become angry, but no, he had actually returned the kiss with the same amount of fervor.

Fingertips moving over her stomach pulled her from the memory and she looked over, seeing James awake, his eyes tired and a sleepy smile pulling at his scarred lips.

"'Morning." He said and she leaning into him, kissing him briefly.

"Good morning." She said and felt lips press against her arm, looking over to see Kaidan awake too, and she gave him the same greeting she had given the other man, pressing her lips to his. "So last night was…"

"Incredible." Kaidan said and she smiled.

"Absolutely." She said, James making an agreeing sound as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Round Two?" James asked and she laughed, sitting up and stretching again, feeling Kaidan's hand trace down her back.

"I barely survived Round One." she said, getting out of bed by scooting to the foot. "That was the very definition of an apocalyptic orgasm." She looked back at them still laying on the bed, looking at her with identical soft expressions that made her heart lurch.

She knelt on the bed again, hands in her lap as she looked at them, her teeth capturing her lower lip.

"Sarah, I know that look." Kaidan said,

"What's wrong, Lola?" James asked.

"So last night was amazing." Sarah said, "It might be the holy shit orgasms speaking, but it also felt…right. What I mean to say is that it didn't feel wrong in any way. Being with the both of you felt right." There was no tension in the air that she had come to associate with them whenever they were around her. Kaidan because of their history together and James because of the intense physical attraction as well as mutual respect and friendship. The feeling in the room was relaxed, at ease, almost quiet.

"I…understand that." Kaidan said, "There's no regrets here, at least on my part."

"James?" Sarah asked and they both looked at him, seeing the thoughtful scowl on his face.

"Yeah, no. I'm good with this." He said with a nod.

"So, what do you guys think? Should we leave it at this? Or should we explore…us?" Sarah asked.

"Us as in the three of us, in a relationship together." Kaidan said as if he were thinking over the words while saying them. "I've never done anything like this before, and I think we'll have to lay down a set of ground rules so no one ends up feeling burned, but I'm…willing to give it a shot, if you are."

"I think we should give it a go." Sarah said and reached over, her hand laying on James' ankle through the sheet. "James? If this isn't your thing and you want to leave it at last night, I understand."

"Lola, I told you. When I commit to something, I fully commit." He said, a slow smile pulling at his lips, "Come here." He beckoned her with his hand and she didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she crawled up the bed to kiss him. She was surprised as he grabbed her shoulders, turning her so her back was against his chest.

Kaidan looked at him over her shoulder as he moved closer and the look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"Now," Kaidan started, "About that Round Two."


End file.
